


Счастливый конец

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gunshot wound don't makes person happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Только в боевиках класса «Б» уехать в закат на желтом хаммере могло сойти за счастливый конец.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Счастливый конец

Только в боевиках класса «Б» уехать в закат на желтом хаммере могло сойти за счастливый конец. В случае Лузеров это стало началом, и не сказать, чтобы очень счастливым. Конечно, большой удачей было уже то, что они вообще выжили, не говоря уже о предотвращенной катастрофе.

– Аминь, – согласился Дженсен, когда Пуч озвучил эту светлую мысль.

Но оба выглядели не особенно радостными. По опыту Кугара, люди вообще редко радовались после огнестрельных ранений. Адреналин постепенно выветривался, и лихорадочная улыбка на лице Пуча уже не имела практически ничего общего с эйфорией, зато все больше – с болевым шоком и кровопотерей. Помогавший удерживать его в вертикальном положении Дженсен и сам смотрелся не сильно лучше. Действие обезболивающих, которыми Кугар обколол его плечо перед началом операции, постепенно сходило на нет. Разумеется, Дженсен старался ничем не выдать свой дискомфорт и улыбался, стоило встретиться с ним взглядом. Но он все больше берег левую руку, болезненно морщась, если к ней прикасались. Кугар жалел, что не может прямо здесь проверить, не разошлись ли швы. Оставалось ждать и успокаивать себя тем, что следов крови на рукаве Дженсена пока нет. 

Прямо сейчас у них были более неотложные дела. Например, чертов хаммер, который привлекал к себе слишком много внимания. Или необходимость организовать для Пуча медицинскую помощь таким образом, чтобы не поставить на уши полицию и спецслужбы. С первой задачей справился Клэй, попросту арендовав неприметный фургон. Со второй – Аиша. С момента ее внезапного появления они с Клэем перекинулись едва ли парой фраз. Оставляя их втроем с Пучем в частной клинике, владелец которой что-то задолжал Аише, Кугар колебался. Разделяться было плохой, опасной идеей. Но Пучу требовалась срочная медицинская помощь, Аише и Клэю – время выяснить отношения, а персоналу клиники – чтобы хоть часть вооруженных людей убралась подальше и не мешалась под ногами. Деньги и связи открывали многие двери, но стоило проявить хоть толику уважения к чужой работе. Сам Кугар нуждался лишь в том, чтобы поскорее остаться с Дженсеном один на один. Это решило дело.

– Не волнуйся, если что, Пуч предотвратит смертоубийство. – Кугар уже давно не удивлялся, как Дженсену удавалось безошибочно определять ход его мыслей. – На крайний случай, они уже в больнице. Вечером просто заберем троих вместо одного Пуча.

Несмотря на тревожную неопределенность не только их судьбы, но и самого ближайшего будущего, Кугар ухмыльнулся. Выехав с парковки, он убрал правую руку с руля, чтобы положить ее Дженсену на колено. Тот поморщился от боли в плече, но все равно упрямо опустил свою левую ладонь поверх пальцев Кугара. Черт с ним, с будущим, Кугара пока вполне устраивало и настоящее.

К счастью, путь до ангара, где они обосновались накануне, занял немного времени. Но стоило им оказаться в относительной безопасности их временной базы, как Дженсен первый потянулся за поцелуем. Несколько блаженных минут для Кугара не существовало ничего, кроме его мягких, теплых губ и гулкого стука сердца. Еще пару часов назад хотелось толкнуть Дженсена к ближайшей стене, наплевав на все синяки и ссадины вместе с возможными свидетелями, просто чтобы убедиться – жив, они оба все еще живы. Но сейчас, когда на них обоих навалилась вязкая, похожая на опьянение дремота, было достаточно простого прикосновения, разделенного на двоих. Даже разорвав поцелуй, они долго стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу: грудью к груди, лбом ко лбу, дыша одним воздухом. Из своего летаргического транса Кугар вынырнул, лишь когда Дженсен, забывшись, попытался закинуть ему руку на плечо и зашипел от боли.

– Дорогой, не сегодня, у меня болит голова, – усмехнулся он, помогая Кугару стягивать с себя жилет.

– Идиот. Мне нужно посмотреть, не разошлись ли швы.

– Разошлись – зашьешь обратно. Никаких больниц. Ненавижу, когда в меня тыкают иголками. Ты – другое дело. Ты можешь тыкать в меня чем угодно.

– Зашью, – автоматически пообещал Кугар. О том, как Дженсен не любит больницы, особенно в качестве пациента, знали все в команде. Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя задрать на себе футболку, чтобы осмотреть повязку. К счастью, без следов крови. – Чисто.

– Рад слышать. У нас есть какое-нибудь обезболивающее? 

– Подожди минуту. 

Во время их рейда в аптеку Кугар прихватил обезболивающих с запасом, заранее предвидя, что они скоро пригодятся. Пока он шарил в сумке в поисках нужного пузырька, Дженсен нашел початую бутылку виски, в которой оставалось хорошо если пара глотков. Но Кугар все равно перехватил его руку.

– Или обезболивающее, или выпивка. Выбирай.

– Нечестно! Ну, Кугар! – запротестовал Дженсен, но сразу же сдался. – Черт с тобой, давай сюда свои таблетки.

Он устало опустился на сдвинутый к стене диван и, когда Кугар протянул пару пилюль, просто собрал их губами с открытой ладони, поцеловав ее напоследок. Потом сонно потер здоровой рукой лицо, едва не сбив очки. Пока те не оказались на полу, Кугар осторожно снял их. Дженсен благодарно замычал и уткнулся ему в живот лицом, притянув к себе за талию одной рукой. В опустившейся тишине Кугар погладил взъерошенную макушку, не рискуя обнимать за плечи, чтобы случайно не потревожить рану. Оба замерли. В ярком дневном свете, льющемся из окон, танцевали пылинки. Время словно застыло, ныли натруженные за день ноги и спина, но Кугар не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. 

– Черт, как же болит, – наконец невнятно пробормотал Дженсен ему в живот.

– Обезболивающее скоро подействует. Давай-ка, ложись.

Когда Дженсен не пошевелился, Кугар мягко выпутался из объятий и опустился перед ним на колени.

– Оу, кажется, моя голова уже прошла, – Дженсен сделал слабую попытку похабно подмигнуть, но вместо этого широко зевнул.

Не удостоив его ответом, Кугар один за другим расшнуровал и стянул с него ботинки. Потом толкнул рукой в бедро и повторил:

– Ложись.

На этот раз Дженсен послушался – лег на правый бок, придвинувшись к самой спинке дивана, чтобы Кугару осталось достаточно места рядом. Но тот не спешил присоединяться.

– Кугар? 

– Сейчас.

Проверив, заперта ли дверь, Кугар достал патроны, чтобы заполнить опустевшую обойму пистолета. Когда обычные люди на ночь ставили телефон на зарядку, он готовил оружие на случай внезапных гостей. Хотя телефон тоже не мешало бы зарядить, если вдруг у Клэя появятся новости. Или они с Аишей все-таки разнесут вдвоем клинику.

– Поторапливайся, мне больно, между прочим!

Кугар хмыкнул – пусть Дженсен ноет сколько душе угодно. Если у него хватало сил на нытье, значит, с ним было все в порядке. Кугар больше никогда в жизни не хотел видеть, как он шепчет бескровными губами: «Со мной все хорошо, Куг», теряя сознание.

– Ку-у-у-гар!

Очнувшись от непрошенных воспоминаний, Кугар вернулся к дивану, оставил пистолет и телефон прямо на полу, где до них будет легко добраться при необходимости.

– Ну наконец-то, – прокомментировал Дженсен, когда он улегся рядом. – Все равно болит.

Кугар молча повернулся на спину и потянул Дженсена на себя, устраивая его голову у себя на шее, а больное плечо – на своей груди. 

– А теперь?

– Невыносимо, – заплетающимся языком отрапортовал Дженсен. Обезболивающее, вне всяких сомнений, начинало действовать, но он по привычке продолжал жаловаться. Этот танец они оба знали до последнего па, легко подстраиваясь под привычный ритм. Кугар прекрасно понимал, что от него требуется. Обняв Дженсена, он просунул ему под футболку одну руку и медленно погладил по спине, избегая притрагиваться к больному плечу. Тот удовлетворенно застонал, моментально расслабляясь.

– А так? – Кугар прижался губами к коротко стриженой макушке, и почувствовал, как Дженсен улыбается ему в шею. 

– Уже значительно лучше, но ты не останавливайся.

Кугар продолжал гладить его по спине еще долго после того, как Дженсен заснул.


End file.
